A photo-lithography technology has been widely applied in manufacturing processes of electrical products. With the use of the photo-lithography technology, a photo-resist is exposed to form different patterns. However, when a line space of a pattern of the photo-resist is too small, the photo-resist has a lower transmittance, and thus a portion of the photo-resist is not exposed and is still non-patterned. Therefore, after the photo-lithography process, the formed pattern can not meet the requirement of a predetermined pattern, and the performance of the electrical products is limited.
Specifically, in many current electrical devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the line space of the pattern thereof is required to be reduced continuously for promoting the performance of the electrical devices.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an exposure apparatus and an exposure method to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.